


Drown in you

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Drown in you

杰森醒来的时候，罗伊就在他身边不远处，双手抱臂，看样子正在通过窗户眺望远方，留给他一个故作深沉的挺拔背影。  
喂。他清了清嗓子，试图朝自己的搭档打声招呼刷一刷存在感，但喉咙里却没有发出任何声音。这他妈是怎么回事？他动了动手，蹬了蹬腿，并没有任何感觉。情况不妙。  
靠！罗伊！罗伊！！我醒了！你给我转过来啊！这到底什么情况？！或许是听到了杰森内心的咆哮，罗伊终于转过身来，在与杰森对视的那一刻他脸上的肌肉舒展开了：“哟，小杰鸟，醒了？”  
我动不了了！杰森张了张嘴，用唇语冲他喊道——然而那除了让他看起来像是在呕吐之外没有起到任何效果。而且我没法说话！  
“噢，是的你没法说话，这显而易见。”罗伊走到他跟前的椅子边坐下，耸耸肩，“记得吗？我们昨天出任务的时候你被一道射线击中了。”  
噢，该死。杰森拧起了眉头，一副苦不堪言的表情。  
“你昏过去了，我把你背到这儿来的，感谢我吧。”罗伊展开双臂，“呃——不过我得提醒你一句，我们还在哥谭。”  
什么？！杰森瞪大眼睛，但他转念一想，罗伊也确实没法把他背去其他地方，那时距离他们最近的地点就只有杰森在哥谭的安全屋——除了……除了韦恩庄园。  
好吧，好吧。杰森举双手——虽然他根本抬不起手来，他甚至没法向对面的红发小子比中指了，还有比这更糟糕的吗？我没法说话，也动不了。他讪讪地撇撇嘴，紧接着便瞥见罗伊身子一僵，唰地一下从椅子上站起来，嘴巴微微抿起，一脸紧张。  
怎……  
“杰森？”噢，看来不用他多问了，别忘了哥谭是谁的地盘。杰森心里一沉，并没有扭过头去。他原本心情不太好，但看着罗伊原先笑嘻嘻的脸如今变得面如死灰惨白一片，杰森又禁不住在心里暗暗发笑。  
“呃——嗨？”罗伊勉强从牙缝里挤出几个音节来，和蝙蝠侠套近乎并不是他的本意，他只是试图缓解一下凝滞的空气，他就快窒息了。  
“我知道你醒着。”蝙蝠侠低沉的声音回荡在屋子上空，“告诉我这是怎么回事。”  
靠！杰森翻了个白眼，老子说不出话！  
“抱歉我插个话但杰昨天被射线击中了他刚醒现在没法说话也动不了这就是全过程——”罗伊哗啦啦倒豆子一般一口气把事情的前因后果结果影响全说出来了，都不带喘气的。他匆匆忙忙丢下这串话，如释重负般地将眼神从蝙蝠侠移到了杰森身上。  
“我要怎么办啊？”他朝杰森努努嘴，“他之前就知道你有这个安全屋吗？他怎么知道你在哥谭，还出事了？”  
我怎么知道！杰森龇牙咧嘴，他可是蝙蝠侠！  
“我觉得我大概要死在这里了。现在我得面对蝙蝠侠，还单枪匹马！”罗伊面目狰狞，绝望地一拍大腿，仿佛一名视死如归的战士，“我跟你一起出任务，你现在是个不知道判定为几级的伤残，我却好好生生的，他不把我揍成高位截瘫我就已经很感激了。”  
放心好了，我对他而言没那么重要。杰森自嘲似的垂下眼睛——他甚至都没为我复……  
“你的意思是他现在类似于一个植物人？”蝙蝠侠的声音卡了进来，强行阻隔了他的思绪。  
“也——也不完全是。”罗伊挠挠头，接过话茬，“他就只有脑袋能动。”  
你跟他说这个干什么！要是杰森能动手的话，可能罗伊就得闪过一个拳头了。  
“他在问我呢！我得回答他啊！”罗伊暗自抓狂道。  
“我能和杰森单独待一会儿吗。”这话从蝙蝠侠嘴里说出来，很明显不是个问句。  
不！不行！杰森拼命朝罗伊使眼色，视线几乎将弓箭手灼穿，让他滚出去！！现在！立刻！马上！  
“呃……杰，杰森他，现在不太方便……”罗伊一边颤抖地应付蝙蝠侠一边朝杰森瞪回去。  
“我靠他可是蝙蝠侠啊！他用那种眼神盯着我，我才想滚蛋咧！！”罗伊眯起眼睛迅速瞟了一眼蝙蝠侠，发现对方正直勾勾地盯着他时立马把视线移回到杰森身上，“我知道你们关系不好，但他看起来真的很担心你，也许他没你想的那么糟糕？”  
不！我不想见他！杰森看起来既痛苦又恼怒，打死都不！我跟他没什么好谈的！  
“杰森和我需要一个机会好好谈谈。”蝙蝠侠说，目光阴沉得几乎把罗伊压到地底下去。  
“该死的，你们俩这么心有灵犀吗？！你这是提前拒绝了他的谈话？！”罗伊快崩溃了，他现在进退两难，这种感觉就好像自己是一团白软的奶油，被两片硬邦邦的倔到要死的饼干夹在中央——见鬼，不是在说奥利奥！！  
杰森鼓着嘴沉默，看起来像一只泄了气的气球正在努力给自己打气，他没做任何回应，而这多半代表着极不情愿的妥协。罗伊看看他，又看看蝙蝠侠，后者板着的脸似乎放松了不少——噢，上帝，他正盯着杰森。  
“那……那我先走了，你们——你们慢聊！”罗伊向杰森比了个拇指，嗖的一下窜出了房门，速度都赶得上闪电侠了。

“杰森，还好吗？”沉默一阵后，蝙蝠侠摘下面罩，声线温和了许多。  
靠，我现在不能说话啊！杰森在内心给身后的人比了个大大的中指，微微撅起嘴。  
“抱歉……我忘了你现在没法说话。”布鲁斯挨近了他，“不打算看看我吗？”  
不——不。杰森闭上眼睛，该死的，为什么——在这种时候——  
“为什么不告诉我？”布鲁斯的声音在房间里流转，杰森能判断的出来他正顺着床沿踱步，绕到他面前来。“如果你在哥谭遇到麻烦，我可以提供帮助。”  
不，布鲁斯。你不明白。杰森咬紧嘴唇。  
“我知道你不愿意找我，但至少你可以联系阿尔弗雷德。”  
噢。庄园。不——不是的，我——杰森摇摇头，天知道我他妈的有多想见你。  
“你随时可以回庄园。”布鲁斯的声音很柔和，这让杰森想起来他小时候曾靠在布鲁斯的肩头，盖着蝙蝠侠的披风浅浅入眠，如一只罗宾鸟栖息于树梢。“我们从来都不是敌人，杰森。”  
该死的，别说了，布鲁斯——杰森几乎要吼出来，但我是你最沉重的失败，我是最不合格的罗宾，我的死甚至不值得让你杀了你最痛恨的罪犯！  
“杰森，看着我。”布鲁斯在他身边坐下，并不柔软的床垫凹下去一点点，他把手轻轻地盖在杰森的手背上。杰森想抽开手，却根本动不了。他本不应该感觉到手背上传来的温度，那股热流却轻而易举地通过他的手延伸进血液里，流窜至身体的四面八方。  
不，闭嘴！杰森嘴唇张合，他依然睁开眼睛，布鲁斯就在他面前，凝视他，目光沉静如一潭深水。我不该照你的话做的。看到那双眼睛了吗？那会让我陷进去，再也爬不出来。  
“永远不要拒绝我的帮助。”布鲁斯轻轻地伸手拨开杰森垂下来的额发，“我希望你回家。”  
别说了——这都不是真的。杰森仿佛失氧一般张开嘴大口呼吸着，眼前一切如幻像一般模糊起来，不是的，你不会这么关心我，你不会这么执念我回去。  
“无时无刻。”布鲁斯轻声补充，传进杰森的耳膜时却犹如一颗原子弹爆炸了。  
除非我身处幻想乡。  
“我总盼着你能偶尔来寻求我的帮助，或是支援。”布鲁斯苦笑了一下，低了低头，“但我知道你不愿意。你倔强，固执，什么都自己干，也不听劝。你从小就这样。”  
不，你根本不知道你自己在说什么，布鲁斯。杰森觉得自己鼻子有点发酸，布鲁斯在他面前愈发模糊起来，蒙上一层水雾。我已经陷得足够深了，我不想再让自己……  
“但这才是你，杰森。这才是你与众不同的地方。”布鲁斯望向窗外，似乎在回忆着曾经每一个夜晚，他们在夜空中射出钩锁，灵活地跳跃在高楼之间。“所以我……我又时常告诉自己，这才是对的，你没有向我寻求帮助，这才是我的杰森。”  
他刚才说了什么？杰森咽了口唾沫，将下唇咬到泛白，“我的杰森”。不，别——别。  
“我知道你觉得我在说废话，但你得照顾好自己。”布鲁斯抚上杰森的脸颊，杰森只觉得在他触碰过的每一个地方都烫得可怕，整个人仿佛顷刻间就会燃烧起来，“你小时候就受过不少伤，你每次都瞒着我，但每一次都逃不过我的眼睛。”  
布鲁斯？  
“这次也一样。”  
噢，不。该死的，我——我只是不想让你担心——  
“我知道你不想让我担心，但我没法控制自己不在意你。”布鲁斯看起来有点无奈。  
我也一样。  
但这都不是你想说的。杰森终于仰起脸，自始至终他知道布鲁斯说的这些其实都不是他想要表达的内容。他一直在逃避，在掩藏。  
你为什么过来？他用唇语一字一句地问，在他沦陷的前一秒。  
你到底想说什么？  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，最终什么也没有说。他只是将杰森的手翻转过来，食指落在他的手心上。  
一笔一划，缓慢却坚定，毫不迟疑。  
I。  
噢。我。最为常见的开头，这没什么。  
L。  
嗯……生活（Live）？或者……太晚（Late）？——也许更有可能是谎言（Lie）？  
O。  
他大概想说遗失（Lost）?  
V。  
……不，不会是我想的那个单词，布鲁斯，别骗我。  
E。  
好吧。这……这没什么。一个人可以爱很多东西，就像——就像我爱辣热狗，对，我很爱辣热狗。非常爱。  
Y。  
黄石公园（yellowstone）？我记得他带我去过那儿……  
O。  
……配偶？！还是搭档？（yokefellow）天，我在想些什么？！  
U。  
……  
不，这样下去我会溺死的。布鲁斯，你还不明白吗？你说的每一句话对我有多大的影响，你不知道吗？  
说到底，究竟是我执迷不悟还是你义无反顾？  
布鲁斯松开杰森的手，倾身向前。他刚才所写的每一个字母每一道笔画都早已刻在他的心上。  
该死的，这一定是个梦。杰森几乎哭出来，因为现实不会这么……这么——令人难以置信，而布鲁斯也绝对不会愚蠢到最后还给他一个吻。  
然而在这句话落在他脑海里的瞬间，嘴唇上传来柔软的触感，一阵温暖席卷全身，直达心脏，撕碎了他所有的质疑和不解。  
他沉溺于他的亲吻，让他的气息融进自己的身体里，如同置身天堂。  
我——  
“我爱你。”他听到自己的声音。


End file.
